Don't leave me alone
by DDr aNGeL
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were all going to the movies, but after Sakura started to get wiered feelings when they all left, exsept Syaoran S&S T
1. A simple movie

A/N Well Heres my 2nd fic… hope you like it…

DDRANGEL

Sakura looked at the sky and smiled to her self, she was waiting for her best friend, Tomoyo. " Tomoyo-chaaaannnn!" Sakura shouted up to her.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she walked out the door.

" Well…I was wondering if you want to go with me to see a movie after school with Syaoran-kun and Rika-chan, Eriol–kun, I hope Rika-chan can come that is…" Sakura said slightly laughing at herself,

"Yes, I can come, but good luck dragging Syaoran-kun there," Tomoyo said with a smile, " That I must get on camera!" she finished with a high pitched laugh.

"Tomoyo-chan… you are an evil, evil girl…" a small yellow stuffed animal, well we all know it's not one, but it looks like one, really it was a guardian beast created by Clow Read, it's name was Kero,

"Why thank you." Tomoyo said happily, Sakura just laughed, and then they went to class, "Sakura-chan," Syaoran said, " Are you feeling ok, this is the first day in a week your early…"

"WHAT!" She shouted, " I can be early, and there's nothing wrong with it!" she shouted, Syaoran just sat in his seat, people stared at her a little, then she realized, she shouted, in school, in front of the whole class, and then just walked back and sat down with a sigh… but was thinking "I'll get you Syaoran-kun, you hear me I will get back at… hmmmm…" she started to smile evilly to her self, "Got it!" She walked over to Syaoran and asked " Sooo… Syaoran-kun, want to go to the movies later on? She asked, " Please, for me," she said as she put a cute teary eyed face on, " Please, Rika-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol–kun will be there to." Then Rika Walked over to Sakura, " I'm sorry I can't, it was last minute, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright," Sakura said, " I'm sure it's not your fault, I'll miss you."

"Well… I guess I could come…" Syaoran said to Sakura lightly.

"Yay!" she shouted and hugged him, forgetting she was going to get revenge,

"Sakura…" He said,

"Yes Syaoran-kun?" she replied,

"You can let go of me…" he said, then she realized she was still hugging him, and then aromatically let go of him and blushed, " Sorry…" She said.

"Ready?" Sakura asked them after school,

"Yes," Tomoyo started and pulled out a video camera, " And I'm getting the whole thing on tape, well other then the movie…' she said evilly laughing again, they all had a sweat drop…

" Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked, " Do you ever go any where with out your video camera…" he asked,

"Yes, I haven't taken it every where…"

"Oh, name one single place." He said,

"Ok, well I haven't taken it to the shower, see one place, I haven't taken it modeling for a long time, I haven't taken it to our mall, any thing else you want me to tell you," she said proudly,

" You lose, I said one singe place, as in one," he said laughing,

" You!" She shouted at him.

"Oh, is that the movie theater," he pointed to change the subject from being guilty,

"Oh, yes it is, want to sit by me?" she said to him slightly winking,

" Sure Tomoyo-chan," he said winking back, when they went to the movie Tomoyo looked extra hard for two seats by each other, just two, " Lets sit over here!" she said grabbing him, " Oh! Sakura-chan, there's seats over there for Syaoran-kun and you!" then whispered over to Eriol, " Plan a complete"

" Tomoyo, you evil, evil girl…" he said with a sigh, she slightly glared, and then smiled at him.

"That was lots of fun!" Sakura shouted, " Tomoyo-chan, what was your favorite part?" She asked,

" Well… I don't really have a favorite…" really that was her cover up, she really wasn't paying attention to the movie, she was paying attention to Sakura and Syaoran. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran back to her house, "Well, I must be living to." Eriol said and left, " OK then," he said to Tomoyo, they were hiding, and flowing Sakura and Syaoran… " Well then, lets go Syaoran-kun," Sakura said to him with a warm smile, " Yha…" he said kinda looking the other way, and they started to walk to Sakura's house, " Well then bye," Syaoran said, " Thank you for coming," Sakura said, as he started to turn around for some resin Sakura felt wiered inside, " Please don't leave yet!" she said.

A/N Well there you go, please review! I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Syaornkun has hyper sisters

A/N Well, It took a awhile, but here it is!

Previously:

"That was lots of fun!" Sakura shouted, " Tomoyo-chan, what was your favorite part?" She asked,

" Well… I don't really have a favorite…" really that was her cover up, she really wasn't paying attention to the movie, she was paying attention to Sakura and Syaoran. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran back to her house, "Well, I must be living to." Eriol said and left, " OK then," he said to Tomoyo, they were hiding, and flowing Sakura and Syaoran… " Well then, lets go Syaoran-kun," Sakura said to him with a warm smile, " Yha…" he said kinda looking the other way, and they started to walk to Sakura's house, " Well then bye," Syaoran said, " Thank you for coming," Sakura said, as he started to turn around for some resin Sakura felt wiered inside, " Please don't leave yet!" she said.

Chapter 2.

Syaoran looked back at her, she was crying, "Why? What's wrong , Sakura-chan?"

"I have a wired feeling, like if I'm alone… something will happen, a feeling that I just can't explain…please don't leave…" she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Alright, I can't stay, but you can come." He said grabbing her hand, Sakura blushed, "Where to?" she then asked,

"My house… please ignore my sisters…their… hyper…" he said as they walked in the door, and imminently 4 hyper girls ran over to Sakura, "Kawwai!" one said, one other boldly said " Syaoran-kun's girl friend's sooooooooo cute!" Sakura and Syaoran blushed… " She's not my girl friend…" Syaoran said, but thought too himself, 'yet'.

"Well Syaoran-kun go find her a room," One other said in a serious voice, and then happily said, " when we find her clothes!" And all four sisters ran off, Syaoran led Sakura to a room, it wasn't huge, but it wasn't small, it had a queen sized bed with a light pink cover with sakura blossoms, pillows to mach and pale pink walls hat had sakura blossoms lining the top, one big window on a side, with how'd you know with sakura blossoms on the curtains, the floor was even light pink!

"Well then you can stay here, my rooms right next to it," he said pointing, " I'll see you… wait… I'll be here… or you'd be in my room…"

"True, I'm sorry to trouble you…" Sakura said, an also thought ' I'll get to be in the same room as him…perhaps I'll tell him today…yha! I will!'

"Syaoran-kun" Sakura said, but then for some reason she couldn't speak.

"Yes Sakura?" he asked, "First may I tell you something Sakura?"

"Yes, you can" She just barley managed to say,

"Sakura, I love you." He said, Sakura blushed, "I-"

Then 4 girls ran in, " Here you go!" the said handing, her boxes, and boxes of clothes. "Thank you." She said quietly. " Well offer her super!" They shouted at Syaoran, "OK! OK! I will!" he said "Are you hungry Sakura-chan?" He asked, " Just a little…"

After supper

"Thank you" She said happily. Then Sakura and Syaoran went upstairs to Sakura's room, Syaoran turned on the radio, the song was 'Girl with the broken smile, they sung along,

' Tap on my window knock on my door, I wanna make you feel beautiful

I don't mind sanding every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, and ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved, and she will be loved and be loved (and on with the rest on the song)'

"Syaoran… I love you too…" she said as she lightly cried, Syaoran hugged her, she cried "I'm sorry for bothering you so much and being so weak! And-"

"You aren't weak, and I told you to come, don't worry."

A/N: Ok, this time I'll try to update sooner… review please! Please tell me any and all suggestions when reviewing for the story! Sorry it's small….

Signed

DDRANGEL


	3. Pulling Down

A/N I really NEED to update more…

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I REALLY do wish I owned Syo-Syo-sama!

Previously:

"Syaoran… I love you too…" she said as she lightly cried, Syaoran hugged her, she cried "I'm sorry for bothering you so much and being so weak! And-"

"You aren't weak, and I told you to come, don't worry."

Then Sakura woke up, "That was all…a dream…?" She said to her self,

"What was?" Syaoran asked her,

"I'm at your house? But then… when did I fall asleep?"

" About, hmmm… after we got here, right after I took you to this room."

"So you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"NOTHING!" She said extremely quickly as she blushed,

" Nothing…" she repeated.

Then one of Syaoran's sisters came in,

"Hello Sakura, are you hungry?" she said.

"Um…no, not really…" she quietly answered,

"Wow…your calm for once." Syaoran said,

"Is the world blowing up yet?" He asked sarcastically as he looked out the window.

"HEY! WHAT THE DARN FRECKN' insert profanity here WAS THAT DARNED SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She yelled,

"Yep, knew it was to good to be true…" He said looking sad,

"Darn, I thought I might be able to sleep without all the noise tonight too…"

Out of the blur his sister grabbed a bottle of soda, shock it up, pointed it to him, and opened it up. Soda came gushing out to them, and next thing they know, they are covered from head to toe in sticky Mountain Dew.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan… here, I'll take you to the shower, wait… there's a shower in this room, right there…" She said pointing over to the bathroom.

"Ok…" she answered,

"Oh, thanks for caring about your dear brother too…" Syaoran said sarcastically,

"Oh…well, we really don't care much about you, bye Sakura-chan!" His sister said as she left with Syaoran, who went to his room to take a shower as well.

As they closed the door Sakura all the sudden felt a strange feeling, a very bad strange feeling as her chest began to feel like three thousand swords were stabbing her to death, she felt something pulling her to the ground,

" SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted as loudly as she possibly could, but no one could here her, then the feeling stopped.

She washed her hair until it wasn't sticky anymore, 'What was that feeling?' she wondered to her self.

Then she got a phone call,

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"SAKURA! GET SYAORAN AND GET YOUR BUTTS THE HEAK OVER HERE NOW! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO TOMOYO!" Eriol shouted in a panic.

"Where are you?" she asked as she tried to stay calm,

"WE'RE AT MY HOUSE! HURRY!" he shouted as he hung up.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted in the hall,

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He said as he ran out of his room, she grabbed his hand and ran pulling him.

"It's Tomoyo! Eriol said something happened to her!" she shouted, Tomoyo and her had been friends since the day the were born, witch is pretty long.

Once they got to Eriol's house Sakura knocked on the door, there was no answer,

"Sakura," Syaoran said pulling her back,

"Move." He said as he kicked the door down. They ran in and soon found them.

"Is she ok!" Sakura said looking at her best friend lying on the couch beside Eriol,

"I'm not sure, that's more or less why I called you over here…"

Syaoran looked over,

"We should take her to a hospital." He said dialing 911 on his cell phone.

Right as soon as he told them where they were Tomoyo woke up ( go figure, right when he hung up too…)

" Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted as she hugged her,

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked quickly,

" I'm not sure…" She said putting her hand on her forehead,

" Felt so dizzy and then just blankness…"

" Hey, perhaps she got what happened on tape…" Eriol said,

"Oh haha…" Tomoyo said,

" Honestly… I'm being completely serious!" He said in his defense,

" Yep, as serious as you are innocent…"

"Which is very…" He said proudly with his chin up high,

"Dream on." She laughed.

"Ok…" Syaoran said,

"Can we TRY to keep on subject?" he asked.

Then Sakura thought for a minute,

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

" Did you feel like something was pulling you down?"

" Yes, a little, why?"

" Because… earlier after Syaoran's sister got soda on us… when the left… I felt like that, also after the movies…"

" I'll call Kaho." Eriol replayed,

" She's good with this."

Soon Kaho came to the door,

"Yes Eriol-kun?" She said as she smiled at him, Sakura, Tomoyo ,and Syaoran.

"It's Sakura and Tomoyo,"

"Oh Eriol! You can only have one, and since Sakura-"

"THAT'S NOT YOU HERE ME NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Oh, what's the problem then?"

" Sakura and Tomoyo both had… we'll say…problems…"

" What kind?"

"Sakura, you explain."

"Well, when we got back from the movies and every one left I got a bad feeling, later when I was at Syaoran's house then I felt it again and I felt like I was sinking into the ground, then Eriol called saying something was-" Sakura said VERY quickly going faster with each word,

"sigh Sakura…" Kaho put two fingers on Sakura's forehead.

"Oh… that's what happened…"

" _So…_" Eriol said,

"So what?" she asked,

"What wrong?"

" How should I know… but I suggest you all stay together for awhile. Anyway, I'm off…" She replied as she left."

A/N So? How did you like it? I changed my writing stile a bit, sorry And sorry for not updating for such a very long time… Just for anyone who didn't get what happened, in chapter two a good most of it was a dream. After they got up to Sakura's room in Syo's house then she fell asleep. Also, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks, that's all.


End file.
